Terteros ( 12 Stars )
by SERLYAMEXO
Summary: Julius Caesar manusia berkekuata dewa yg membagikan kekuatannya kepada 12 anak manusia. ke12 anak manusia itu harus bersatu dan memecahkan misteri dari tanda di tangan mereka lewat Papyrus petunjuk bertuliskan puisi menggunakan huruf hieroglyp .Chan&Yixing (mahasiswa) Luhan(downsindrom) Chen&Baek (heaker) Suho(pelayan) Kai&Hun(pelajar) Kris(pemabuk) Tao(gengster) D.O(pyanyi)/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 12 Stars

Author : Serly Amellia F

Genre : Fantasi

Cast : All member EXO (ot12)

Di suatau masa ada manusia bernama Julius Caesar, ia memiliki 12 kekuatan yang luarbisa yang dapat menjadikannya seorang dewa. Tapi kekuatannya ini pun dapat menyebabkan kehancuran dunia apabila ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Kemudian ia membagikan kekuatanya menjadi 12 bagian dan ia sebarkan kepada 12 anak manusia. Kukuatanya berupa _Ice Frozen, Telekinesis, Dragon,Water, Unicorn, Limitless Light, Lighting,Pheonix, Eart Trailler, Time Control, Teleportation,dan Wind._ Namun keputusannya ini tak di setujui oleh pengikutnya yang juga ingin menguasai kekuatan Julius Caesar . Julius Caesar di bunuh oleh pengikutnya sendiri di malam dimana ia membagikan kekuatanya kepada 12 anak laki-laki . Pengikutnya pun menyimpan dendam dan berencana menyatukan ke-12 kekuatan tersebut menjadi satu kembali dan menguasai jagad raya sebagai seorang dewa . Tapi hal itu tak semudah yang di bayangkan karena ia tak mengetahui kepada siapa saja Julius Caesar membagikan kekuatanya .

*XiuMin

Bulan purnama terlihat jelas di mata Xiumin yang tengah berada di atap rumah sakit ayahnya. lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu tengah menikmati angin malam dingin yang menusuk dalam tulangnya. Ia memejamkan mata semabri menarik nafas panjang .

" akankah aku jadi dokter hebat seperti ayah . aku harap aku tak mengecewakannya " ucap Xiumin .

Saat Xiumin hendak turun kebawah , ia melihat gerhana bulan dan di ikuti dengan bintang jatuh . Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bintang yang semakin lama terlihat semakin dekat .

"ini perasaanku saja atau memang bitang itu mengarah ke aku ?"

Tak lama cahaya yang serupa bintang jatuh itu masuk kedalam dada Xiumin yang menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " teriak Xiumin kesakitan .

Tak ada 1 orang pun yang mendengar teriakan Xiumin, ia terjatuh pingsan. Setelah 10 menit ia tak sadarkan diri ia terbangun kembali dan merasakan sedkit pusing di kepala .

" aku rasa aku masih hidup syukurlah " ucap Xiumin sembari memeriksa seluruh badannya .

" tanda apa ini ? " tanya Xiumin kepada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat tanda aneh di tangannya . Ia tak henti memikirkan lambang frozen di tangannya itu .

" permisi tuan , ada operasi mendadak yang harus anda lakukan " ucap suster yang membuyarkan pikiran Xiumin .

" baik aku akan segera turun " ucap Xiumin .

*Luhan

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan , lelaki berusia 21 tahun yang menderita down sindrom. Sebagai penderita down sindrom ia tak mampu berbuat banyak hal. Dia hanya tengah memainkan boneka Hello Kitty kesayangnanya dan duduk jongkok di atas kursi .

" Kiiityyy , kenapa si kalo aku pergii keluaaaar semuanya menatapku dengan aneeeh . Aku memang down sindroom , tapi aku kan tidak gilaaa ." ucap Luhan semabri menangis , nada bicaranya terdengar seperti anak 6 tahun .

" Kiiityy ada bintaang , dia cantik " cahaya itu mengenai dadanya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari bangku.

" aaah, sakiit " ucap Luhan

Luhan mencoba berdiri dan menggunakan tanganya untuk membantunya berdiri . Ia melihat tanda yang menyala biru di tangnnya .

" waaaa …. Ini , ini , ini kereeeen " teriak Luhan

" keren , kereeen , kereeen " teriak Luhan sembari melompat- lompat kegirangan .

Karena teriakan Luhan yang keras Ibunya yang berada di ruang tamu pergi ke kamar Luhan dengan segera .

" kamu kenapa sayang " ucap Ibu Luhan sembari menghentikan Luhan yang tengah meloncat-loncat di atas kasur .

" akuuu baiiiik baiiiik sajaaaa , iiiiiibu " ucap Luhan

" kalo begitu ayo kebawah kita nonton tv di bawah "

*Kris

Suara mesin mobil sport terdengar nyaring di depan club malam . Ini baru jam 9 malam namun Kris telah mabuk berat dan masih beniat untuk membawa mobil mewahnya sendiri . baru saja keluar dari area club malam mobilnya sudah menabrak tiang jalan .

" haiisssh , jinnja " ucap Kris marah dan kemudian keluar dari mobil .

Ia tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan tegak karena efek 8 botol alkohol yang ia minum . Tak lama tubuh tingginya roboh dan ia pun terjatuh di trotoar dan tertidur di sana. Bintang jatuh dan gerhana terjadi saat ia tenga pingsan . Cahaya bintang jatuh pun jatuh tepat di dada kanannya karena rasa sakitnya ia terbangun dan kesakitan .

" auuuw , apa ini ? . aaah apa aku semabuk ini sehingga aku liat tatto aneh di tanganku. Aigo aigo aku tak akan minum sebanyak ini lagi " setelah itu kris kembali tertidur sepanjang malam di trotoar .

Setelah semalaman tidur di trotoar akhirnya Kris terbangun dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan . Kepalanya masih terasa pusing . Ia masuk kedlam mobil dan membenarkan rambutnya . Saat ia sedang bercermin untuk menata rambutnya ia melihat tanda aneh di tanganya .

" Tatto apa ini ? " ia kemudian mengingat kejadian semalam dan merasa terkejut karena tanda aneh yang ia lihat semalam bukan karena ia mabuk .

" sejak kapan ada tatto naga ini ada di tanganku .Tapi cantik it's my style " ucapnya lalu ia segera menancap gasnya.

*Suho

" kenapa kau selalu mengacau di kedai kecilku ini dasar pelayan tengik , sudah berapa mangkuk mie yang kau tumpahkan . Aaah kau benar benar membuatku gila ." ucap pemilik kedai mie di tempat Suho bekerja

" maafkan aku paman , aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya . maafkan saya " ucap Suho

" aahh sudah sudah , kembali bekerja . Sebagai gantinya gajihmu aku potong 50% "

" 50%, tapi paman ? " ucap Suho

" kalau tidak mau , kau aku pecat "

" jangan , jangan paman . aku akan bekerja dengan keras . terimakasih paman " ucap Suho dan kembali melanjutakn pekerjaannya .

Malam semakin larut hanya tinggal 1 pelanggan di kedai tersebut . Suho sangat menunggu pelanggan itu selsesai makan . Hal yang ia tunggu tiba pelnggan itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasir .

" silahkan datang kembali paman , terimakasih , silahkan datang kembali " ucap Suho dengan semangat karena itu berarti ia bisa pulang ke rumah .

Suho pulang menggunakan sepeda bututnya, rumahnya tak jauh dari kedai tempat ia bekerja . Saat ia tiba di depan rumahnya ia melihat gerhana di atap rumahnya dan diikuti bintang jatuh .

" waaaah ," baru saja mengucapkan kata itu Suho terpental karena cahaya yang mengenai dadanya .

" uhuk , uhuk . aduh aduh sakit . Arrgh , sikuku berdarah " ucap Suho .

Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan menyalakan lampu dan saat itu ia melihat punggung tanganya ada tanda aneh yang bersinar .

" hee ? apa ini . Tapi ini cantik , tapi dari mana tanda ini berasal . Entahlah aku sangat lapar. Ramen ramen , aku butuh ramen . " Suho tak terlalu memikirkan tanda itu karena ada banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang harus ia pikirkan . Ia pun pegi kedapur dan memasak ramen instan .

*Lay

" omaaa . sudah jam 9 , aku telat , aku telat, aku telat. Aku harus cepat . Cepat Lay cepat " pagi ini adalah hari ini adalah hari di mana ia harus melakukan sidang skripsi . Tapi sperti biasa ia selalu pelupa bahkan dengan hal yang sangat penting .

Lay segera memakai bajunya dan pergi tanpa mandi apa lagi sarapan pagi . Ia terus berlari menuju halte bis .Dasinya yang belum terikat dengan benar terkibas-kibas angis saat ia tengah berlari. Keringat tak lagi di pedulikannya . Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kake dan neneknya yang telah berjuang keras untuk menguliahkannya .

Sesampainya di Kampus ia langsung menjalani sidang skripsi . Meskipun ia masih sempat mengikutinya , namun sayang ia tak dapat lulus tahun ini . Lay tertunduk lesu saat mendengar bahwa ia tak lulus . Untuk yang ke 2x kalinya ia menyia-nyiakan usaha kakek dan neneknya.

" kenapa? Kenapa . aaaaaahhhh " teriak lay di tepi danau

Air matany tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar seakkan menggambarkan betapa terguncang hatinya . Dia tak tau harus berbicara apa kepada kakek dan neneknya nanti. Dia tak tau apa lagi yang perlu ia lakukan di dunia ini . Ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dari atap gedung kampusnya . Ia membuat pesan terakhir dengan video di HPnya

" kakek , nenek , maafkan Lay . Lay tak bisa memperbaiki diri Lay sendiri , Lay hanya bisa membuat kalian sedih. Lay harus pergi , Lay tak ingin membuat kalian harus terus berkerja demi cucumu yang pelupa ini . Jaga diri kalian , makan lah dengan benar dan terus hangatkan diri kalian . Aku , aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian .aku sangat ingin memeluk kalian untk terakhir kali. Jadi peluklah aku sebelum aku dekremasi ya Kek . selamat tinggal " Lay membuat Video itu dengan berlinang air mata, setelah membuat video pesan terakhirnya Lay beridir di tepi gedung . Ia benar-benar takut dengan kematian, ia takut dengan rasa sakit dari kematian . Tapi rasa bersalahnya kepada kakek neneknya menutup dengan rapat rasa takutya itu .

" oma , ini sangat tinggi .Aku tak jadi melakukannya , lebih baik aku tak jadi dokter dari pada harus loncat dari sini . " Lay merubah pikiranya dan bermaksud untuk menjauh dari tepi gedung .

Namun seberkas cahaya mengenai dadanya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun jatuh dari atap . Bukan kematian yang ia dapat namun benjol di kepala dan bau busuk yang ia dapat , karena ia jatuh tepat di atas tempat sampah .

" aaah , jinjja . kenapa kesialan selalu memihak kepadaku . Aw , kepalaku sakit" . Lay keluar dari tempat sampah yang sukses membuatnya bau dan segera berjalan pulang .

" aku benar-benar bau ." ucap Lay . tali sepatunya terlepas dan saat ia mengikatnya ia melihat tanda aneh di tangannya.

Lay mengerutkan jidatnya " Apa ini ? sejak kapan aku mempunyai tattoo ini? Aku tak ingat mempunyai tattoo ini . AAh benar sepertinya ingatanku terganggu saat terbentur tadi ." Lay tak lagi mempedulikan tanda aneh itu .

*Chen & Baekhyun

" hyung liatlah aku berhasil menyadap alarm dari toko berlian Queen, kita dapat masuk kesana besok tanpa meniggalkan jejak " ucap Chen yag tengah serius menghadap 3 komputernya .

" waaa , kau pasti berkerja dengan keras keamannan di sana sangat banyak. Berapa banyak yang telah kau kendalikan ? " Tanya Baekhyun

" sekitar 80% hyung "

" hoho , kau memang hecker yang handal . Aku ingin lia CCTV di ruang VIP Chen . Coba kita lihat tipe brangkasnya ."

" aah , baiklah , baiklah . tunggu sebentar yah . Ini dia " ucap Chen

" berhenti . " ucap Baekhyun untuk mengamati brangkas yang ada di ruangan VIP tersebut

" ini seri swiss m . dan 100% tahan api " ucap Baekhyun terdengar sangat professional .

" whaa , matamu benar-benar jeli hyung "

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia membanyangkan bagaimana cara membuka brangkas itu . Jika mereka dapat merampok toko Queen itu mereka tak perlu merampok selama 1 bulan . Keesokan harinya setelah toko tutup mereka melancarkan aksinya. Seluruh CCTV radius 200m dari lokasi telah mereka sadap . Mereka telah merencanankan ini selama 2 minggu.

Mereka dapat mampu masuk dengan mudah kedalam ruang VIP . Sekarang kejelian Baekhyun di uji. Ia harus mampu membuka brangkas itu . setengah jam berlalu dengan menegangkan , Baekhyun berhasil membuka brangkasnya . _Klek_ terdengar suara tersebut dari berangkas . Chen dan Baekhyun saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum .

" hah , akhirnya . hebat Hyung " ucap Chen

" kerja bagus , kita akan berpesta malam ini "

Setelah itu mereka mendapatkan banyak berlian , mereka pergi ke kedai untuk minum soju dan merayakan keberhasilan mereka . Di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat 2 berkas cahaya yang mengarah kemereka dan mengenai dada mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka terjatuh dan kesakitan .

" hyung , kau baik-baik saja ?kau baik-baik saja "

" ah , aku baik tapi sepertinya jari tengahku patah . kau baik-baik saja ?" ucap Baekyhun

"emm, aku baik hyung . biarku lihat jarimu yang patah hyung ." pinta Chen

Baekhun mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangnnya ke Chen . Saat Chen memeriksa tangan Baekhyun, Chen melihat tanda berbentuk seperti matahari di tangan Hyungnya . Begitu sebaliknya Baekhyun juga melihat tanda seperti kalajengking di tangan Chen . Mereka saling menatap seakan mengatakan ' tanda apa ini ? '

" tanda apa ini ya " Tanya Baekhyun

" entahlah hyung . Tapi ini terlihat keren dan sepertinya memiliki kekuatan megic, supranatural , whahaha . " ucap Chen

" hya , kau ini kau pikir ini di hogward ? atau neverland ? "

" hehe , ayo pergi kerumah sakit . kita harus menangani jari berhargamu itu untuk membuka brangkas lagi "

Mereka berdua tertawa dan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama .

*Chanyoel

" ahh, badanku sakit semua . haii sudah hampir jam 9, aku akan melanjutkanya besok " ucap Chanyoel yang sedari tadi tengah mengetik skripsinya di perpustakaan kampus .

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah malam dan ia sudah mengetik selama 5 jam lebih. Laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu adalah seorang mahawsiswa jurusan sejarah , ia bercita-cita menjadi sejarawan yang dikenal sepanjang masa .

" waa , malam ini bulannya sangat cantik " ucap chanyoel , ia berhenti sejenak di tamaan kampus . Saat ia tengah membersihkan kacamatanya, seberkas cahaya mengenai dada kirinya . Chanyoel pun terpental dan jatuh ke tanah .

" aww, sakit , cahaya apa itu tadi . heeeh? Tanda apa ini ? dari mana aku mendapatkannya . Ahh aku perah liat tanda ini sebelumnya . aku harus kembali ke perpustakan . " ucap Chanyoel , ia segera lari ke perpustakaan dan mengambil beberapa buku yag ia rasa ada lambang yang sama pada tanganya itu .

" ketemu , ini terlihat sama . Pheonix dalam mitologi Mesir adalah burung legendaris yang keramat. Burung Api ini digambarkan memiliki bulu yang sangat indah . Pheonix dikatakan dapat idup selama 500- 1461 tahun. Setelah hidup selama itu ia membakar dirinya sendiri , dan abunya akan membentuk burung pheonix baru " Chanyoel membaca beberapa mitologi tentang burung Pheonix dalam buku sejarah tersebut .

Kemudian Chanyoel kembali membuka buku yang lain , kali ini adalah buku fiksi . Chanyoel membaca lembar demi lembar buku fiksi tersebut . Dalam fiksi tersebut disebutkan bahwa burung Pheonix melambangkan kekuatan api . Dan di dalam buku tersebut juga di jelaskan bahwa ada 12 tanda yang melambangkan 12 kekuatan yang berbeda .

" heeii , apa benar ada hal semacam itu . Itukan hanya fiksi. Sudah jam 11 malam , aku harus segera pulang " Chanyoel memutuskan pulang dan membawa beberapa buku yang tadi ia baca .

Dalam perjalanan Chanyoel terus memikirkan lambang di tangannya itu , ia juga terus memperhatikan lambang tersebut . Chanyoel bermaksud membuktikan keterangan dalam buku fiksi tersebut .Ia mengambil sehelai daun kering di jalan . kemudian membakarnya dengan korek gas . ia memusatkan pikiranya dan berusaha mengendalikan api tersebut , di luar dugaan Chanyoel mampu mengendalikan gerakan api itu mengikuti gerakan tangannya

" astaga , berarti buku itu benar. Whaaa , apa ada orang di luar sana yang juga mempunyai tanda-tanda yang ada di buku itu yah . Aku harus mencari taunya " Chanyoel adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kekuatan dari tanda tersebut , ia segera pulang dan membuka laptopnya . Ia mencari tentang ke 12 tanda tersebut . tapi sayang tak ada 1 blogpun yang memuat hal tersebut .

Chanyoel kembali membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya sampai akhir . Di akhir halaman tertulis bahwa buku itu buku berasal dari 12 tahun lalu yang telah di refisi . Chanyoel semakin penasaran dan berniat mencari ke 12 orang yang mempunyai lambang yang sama yang disebutkan buku itu di tangannya .

" pantas saja tak ada satupun blog yang memuatnya , aku beruntung dapat menemukan buku ini " ucap Chanyoel , tak lama Chanyoel tertidur .

*D.O

" bagaimana keadaan D.O dokter ? " tanya menejer D.O kepada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa tenggorokan D.O

" pita suaranya terlalu lelah , dan anda lendir yang menutupi tenggorokannya . Pitasuaranya mengalami kejang seperti halnya otot kaki seorang pemain sepak bola . Dia harus berhenti bernyanyi beberapa saat atau ia bisa kehilangan suaranya " jelas dokter tersebut .

" apa separah itu dok ? berapa lama D.O arus beristirahat . "

" begitulah . sekitar 3 bulan menejer " ucap dokter itu

" ahh , baiklah . tolong rahasiakan ini dari D.O terlebih dahulu yah dok , terimakasih . aku yang akan bicara dengannya " ucap menejer itu

D.O yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan menejer dan dokternya segera pergi dengan membendung air mata, ia baru saja akan mengadakan konser tunggalnya 2 minggu lagi , tapi itu arus tertunda karena pita suaranya rusak . D.O pergi ke sebuah vila di dataran tinggi, ia duduk di sebuah bukit hijau . Ia tak tau ia harus marah kepada siapa, dan ia tak tau harus membagi kesedihanya kepada siapa .

Kepalanya tertunduk , bahunya bergetar, nafasnya tersendat , ia sangat terlihat kacau . Bukan hanya soal karirnya yang D.O pikirkan namun juga perasaan penggemarnya. Ia tak tau harus dengan cara apa ia menjelaskannya . Ia tak mau membuat mereka kecewa namun ia juga tak mau membuat mereka khawatir apa bila mereka tau ia tengah sakit dan frustrasi

" apa yang haru aku lakukan . haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , hiks hiks hiks " suaranya terdengar serak dan sangat berat .

" kenapa harus sekarang , aku benar-benar tak ingin membuat mereka menunggu " ucap D.O yang sangat menghargai perasaan penggemarnya .

D.O terdiam di bukit itu sampai malam, dia tertidur di atas rumput karena ia telah lelah menangis . Dinginya angin malam di bukit itu tak mampu membangunkan D.O saat itu . Saat bulan purnama D.O masih tertidur pulas , namun saat seberkas cahaya mengenai dadanya ia terbangun karena rasa sakitnya cukup kuat untuk membangunkannya dari mimpinya .

" ahh , sakit , sakit " D.O kemudian kembali ke vilanya . Dia masih belum menyadari simbol di tangannya . Ia baru menyadarinya saat ia membasuh wajahya .

" apa ini ? " tanya D.O sembari mengerutkan keningnya .

Dia tak terlalu mempedulikannya , ia mengambil fotonya sendiri untuk di unggah ke instagram agar fansnya tak terlalu memhawatirkannya . Di dalam foto itu terlihat tangan D.O yang bertato namun tak terlalu jelas . D.O kembali memperhatikan lambang tersebut lalu ia menutupinya dengan sarung tangan saat ia hendak keluar vila .

*Tao

" bersiaplah untuk kalah " ucap Taeyang

" bercerminlah , agar kau tau kemampuanmu " ucap Tao

" cihh " jawab Taeyang

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menutup helmnya . Ia segera menyalakan mesin motor besarnya . Ia bermakasud melakukan balapan liar dengan Taeyang . suara mesin motor keduanya telah memenuhi udara di jalan beraspal tersebut .

" ready ? gooo " ucap wanita sexy diikuti dengan terbangnya sapu tangan di tangan wanita itu yang menandakan bahwa balapan liar dimulai .

Tao telah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu pula Taeyang . Tao memimpin pada awal balapan . Namun di tengah perjalanan Tao terjatuh dari motornya . Tao terlempar jauh dari motornya. Bukan karena karena aksi curang Taeyang yang menyebabkan Tao terjatuh namun seberkas cahaya dari langit yang mengenai dadanya . Hal ini menyebabkan Taeyang memimpin balapan , sedangkan Tao masih tergletak lemas meskipun ia masih sadarkan diri .

" haist sial ! " ucap Tao sembari membuka helmnya .

" aww , kepalaku sakit " Tao berusaha bangkit dan mengambil motornya . Ia harus kembali ke arena balap meskipun dengan keadaan yang tak memungkinkan . Karena jika tidak ia akan di anggap pecundang .

Tao melanjukan balapannya meskipun dengan kecepatan yang tak seberapa dengan yang tadi , sesekali ia harus memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya . Seperti dugaan , Tao harus kalah dari Taeyang . Sesampainya di garis finish taeyang telah duduk di atas motornya yang di parkir di tengah jalan .

"wuhuuuu . say welcome untuk pecundang kita malam ini guys " ucap Taeyang sombong

Tao hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang menerima kekalahannya . sesuai kesepakatan Tao harus menyerahkan motor kesayangannya kepada Taeyang . Meskipun berat bagi Tao tapi itu adalah kesepakatan yang harus ia penuhi .

" ada apa dengan jaketmu itu ? kau habis fap fap dengan aspal jalan . hhahaaha " ucap Taeyang di ikuti tawa teman-temannya

" jaga mulutmu " ucap Tao lalu memberikan kunci motornya dan berlalu pergi tanpa 1 patah kata pun lagi.

Tao pergi ke pantai untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tao sangat menyukai pantai , saat ia di pantai ia merasa ia bersama kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah bercerai dan membuatnya bertingkah seperti gengster selama 1 tahun terakhir . Ia membuka jaket dan sarung tangannya . Tao terkejut saat melihat lambang aneh di tangannya

" tanda apa ini ? jam pasir ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Tao terus memperhatikan tanda tersebut dengan seksama . " kapan aku punya ini ? dari mana asalnya ? bagaimana bisa aku punya tanda aneh ini ? " pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Tao selama perjalanan pulang . Tao pulang ke apartemen temannya yang telah ia anggap kaka sendiri .

*Kai & Sehun

" sss, ahh , sss aaah . aaah " suara Kai terdengar menjijikan saat ia sendang bermastrubasi di kamarnya

" Oppaaaa ? saatnya makan malam " teriak adiknya Joy

Kai tak menjawab perkataan adiknya ia terlalu sibuk dengan video porno di komputernya yang bernama Titania dan yang ia anggap kekasih itu . Tubuhnya yang tak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun dan hanya memakai celana dalam itu emakin menabah kesan yadong di diri Kai

" oppa aku masuk ya ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " teriak Joy

" Omaaa , Oppa mastrubasi di kamar . hahahaha " teriak Joy memanggil ibunya semabri tertawa

" stttt ! diem " uca Kai sembari menutup mulut adik perempuannya itu

" omaaa , Oppa mastr… " belum sempat melanjutkannya Kai sudah menutup mulutnya lagi

" astaga Kai , dimana bajumu . Dasar bodoh , bodoh . lepaskan adikmu " ucap ibunya sembari memukuli Kai

" aaah , aah sakit sakit sakit. Hentikan oma " ucap Kai sembari terus menghidar dari ibunya dengan berlari keliling kamar .

" hahhahaha " tawa Joy dan bermaksud meledek kakanya

Kai menatap adiknya dan melotot seakan berkata ' awas kau panda jelek , akan ku balas kau nanti .

" kenapa kau tak memakai baju . kau sudah terlalu besar untuk telanjang seperti ini " omel ibunya

" aku tau "

" kau tidak tau , dasar bodoh . jika kau tau kenapa melakukannya . Dan video apa itu yang kau tonton ? "

" bukan apa-apa . sudah sana keluar keluar . aku akan memakai baju . " ucap Kai

" cepat pakai bajumu " uap ibunya lagi

" aku tau " ucap Kai tapi ibunya kembali memukul kepalanya

" omaa , aku bisa semakin bodoh jika seperti ini " teriak Kai

Ibunya pergi dari kamar Kai sementara Joy masih menertawakan kakanya . Joy pergi sembari menjulurkan lidahnya . Kai membalasnya dengan pukulan di kepala .

"Oppa…. " Kai langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan memakai baju .

Kai pergi keluar untuk membeli dvd porno keluaran terbaru di pusat perbelanjaan . Ia pergi dengan jalan kaki karena letaknya yang tak terlalu jauh .

" paman , beli dvd tentang virus ebola , oh iya sama dvd penjelasan virus h5n1 dan jangan lupa tentang AIDS yah paman . Yang asli , bermutu dan yang eksplorer " ucap Kai panjang lebar

Penjaga toko hanya mendengarnya dengan wajah malas , karena ia sudah paham yang dimaksud Kai adalah video porno . Ia melakukan itu agar ia terlihat pintar dan tak terlihat yadong .

" wuhuu , makasih ya paman " ucap Kai stelah menerima dvdnya .

Saat berjalan pulang Ia mampir di taman kompleks untuk memakan es krim .

" wah , bulan yang cantik . Nde ? cahya apa itu ? ah bintang jatuh , aku akan membuat permohonan "

Saat ia tengah berdoa cahaya itu mengenai dada Kai dan membuatnya sedikit kesakitan . Namun Kai masih memejamkan matanya dan berdoa ia tak sadar akan hal yang ia alami .

" ahh , sial es krimnya mencair " saat Kai hendak menjilat eskrim yang mencair di tangannya ia melihat tanda aneh .

" Apa ini ? ya Tuhan cepat sekali kau mengabulkan permintaanku . Aku baru saja berdoa untuk mempunyai tatto . Wow Daebak , terimakasih ya Tuhaku yang baik " . Kai pun pulang mdengan sangat gembira

*keesokan harinya

" oppa . ini bubble tea untuk oppa " uap seorang gadis cantik di depan Sehun

" ahh , terimakasih ya . keliatanya manis seperti senyumu " ucap sehun

Gadis itu salah tingkah karena mendapat rayuan dari seorang Sehun yang terkenal tampan di sekolahnya meskipun otaknya tak setampan wajahnya .

" buka halaman 132 , dan dengarkan penjelasan ibu " ucap Guru perempuan cantik di kelas Kai dan Sehun

Kai dan Sehun 1 kelas selama mereka SMA , namun mereka tak pernah akur , bahkan mereka sangat terkenal bahwa mereka musuh bebuyutan . Sehun adalah murid terkenal di sekolahnya karena tampan sedangkan Kai adalah murid yang banyak di benci oleh siswi di sana karena Yadongnya tak kenal tempat

" sssst , aaah , aaah " desis Kai yang tengah membayangkan gurunya sedang melakukan adegan profokatif . Sehun yang melihatnya pun memanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkan Kai

" buu ? " ucap Sehun sembari mengacungkan tangan

" iya Sehun ada apa ? "

" Kai mastrubasi di kelas bu " ucap sehun yang sontak menyebabkan seluruh pasang mata di kelas menatap ke arah Kai ,lalu tertawa .

Tak lama Kai sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaki kirinya di angkat dan tangannya mengangkat kursi . Kai sangat dendam pada Sehun , karena ini sudah yang ke 5x Kai di hukum karena Sehun . ia bermaksud ingin menantang Sehun sepulang sekolah nanti

" jam 9 di atap gedung B " ucap Kai kepada Sehun saat pulang sekolah

" heh , oke . "

Malam pun tiba , mereka berdua telah berada di atap gedung sekolah di temani dengan beberapa teman Kai dan Sehun . Mereka telah berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan sinis . Saat Kai menarik kerah baju Sehun, Sehun melihat lambang yang aneh di tangan Kai

" tunggu ? kau punya lambang itu juga " ucap Sehun

" bukan urusanmu "

" hei , dengarkan dulu . Apa kau mendapatkannya setelah ada cahaya yang mengenai dadamu . Lihat aku juga punya " ucap Sehun sembari menunjukan lambang di tangannya

" aku tidak tau ada cayahaya atau tidak tapi yang jelas aku merasakan sakit di dadaku saat aku melihat bintang jatuh . "

" benarkah ? aku juga begitu . Bagaimana bisa ada lambang aneh seperti ini . Apa kau mendapatkan ini juga " ucap Sehun , ia mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari kantungnya

" tidak "

" ah , begitu . Ayo kita bahas di rumahku " ucap Sehun

" baiklah " ucap Kai

Merekapun tak menyadari bahwa mereka terlihat lebih akrab dan tak melanjutkan perkelahian mereka .

" Kai Sehun .. Apa kalian akan berkelahi di bawah " tanya teman Sehun

" kami telah berdamai . iya kan Kai ? "

" aah , begitulah " ucap Kai

Semua teman mereka kebingungan dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala . Setelah membahasnya lebih dari 1 jam , tak ada 1 pun hipotesis yang tercipta dari otak mereka berdua .

" kita terlalu bodoh untuk membaca tulisan aneh ini Kai "

" aku tau " ucap Kai lemas

Karena lelah berdikusi yang tak membuahkan hasil merekapun tertidur

" aku harus mencarinya dengan cara apa ? dan mulai darimana ya ?" ucap Chanyoel

" aah , aku akan pikirkan di Caffe saja "

Chanyoel pun pergi ke caffe favoritnya untuk sarapan dan memikirkan pencariannya .

" Ibu , aku mau raibow cake " ucap Luhan di caffe yang sama dimana Chanyoel sedang sarapan

" baiklah , baiklah " ucap Ibu Luhan

Luhan selalu mengandeng tangan ibunya dan memainkan bonekanya . Saat ibunya tengah memesan ada seorang laki-laki yang mendorong ibu Luhan

" hyaaaa , apa yang paman lakukan " teriak Luhan lalu memukuli paman itu dengan bonekanya

" hya , hentikan dasar bocah idiot " ucap paman itu

" luhan hentikan sayang " ucap Ibunya , namun Luhan tak mendengarkannya

Melihat keributan itu Chanyoel bermaksud menghentikannya . Saat ia menghentikan pukulan Luhan dengan memegang tangan Luhan , ia melihat tanda aneh yang sama seperti di buku yang ia baca . Chanyoel menatap Luhan dengan seksama ,ia tersenyum kecil seakan berkata ' Ketemu ' .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : 12 Stars

Author : Serly Amellia F

Genre : Fantasi

CHAPTER 2

" aku harus mencarinya dengan cara apa ? dan mulai darimana ya ?" ucap Chanyoel

" aah , aku akan pikirkan di Caffe saja "

Chanyoel pun pergi ke caffe favoritnya untuk sarapan dan memikirkan pencariannya .

" Ibu , aku mau raibow cake " ucap Luhan di caffe yang sama Chanyoel yang sedang sarapan

" baiklah , baiklah " ucap Ibu Luhan

Luhan selalu mengandeng tangan ibunya dan memainkan bonekanya . Saat ibunya tengah memesan ada seorang laki-laki yang mendorong ibu Luhan

" hyaaaa , apa yang paman lakukan " teriak Luhan lalu memukuli paman itu dengan bonekanya

" hya , hentikan dasar bocah idiot " ucap paman itu

" luhan hentikan sayang " ucap Ibunya , namun Luhan tak mendengarkannya

Melihat keributan itu Chanyoel bermaksud menghentikannya . Saat ia menghentikan pukulan Luhan dengan memegang tangan Luhan , ia melihat tanda aneh yang sama seperti di buku yang ia baca . Chanyoel menatap Luhan dengan seksama ,ia tersenyum kecil seakan berkata ' Ketemu ' . Tanpa ia sangaja ia bisa menemukan salah satu pemilik lambang yang sama di buku yang ia baca .

" tenanglah ,ibumu baik baik saja jadi tenanglah " ucap Chanyoel kepada Luhan . Namun emosi Luhan tak mereda sedikitpun .

" lebih baik paman segera pergi " ucap chanyoel lagi

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyoel , paman itu segera pergi dengan tatapan menghina kepada Luhan . Setelah paman itu pergi , emosi Luhan perlahan mereda .

" bibi belilah yang ingin bibi beli , biar anak bibi duduk bersama aku dulu "

" baiklah , terimakasih yah . Luhan duduklah di sana dulu yah , ibu akan mengantri di sini , yah Luhan yah ?" ucap Ibu Luhan terdengar sangat lemah lembut .

" 2 potong rainbow cake yaaah bu " ucap Luhan dengan manja

" aku tau , duduklah "

Chanyoel pun mengajak Luhan duduk bersamanya . Sebenernya Chanyoel sedikit canggung menghadapi Luhan , karena baru pertama kali ini ia harus berbicara dengan penderita downsindrom . Chanyoel tak tau harus bagamimana memulai perbincangannya

" bicaralah seperti kau berbicara dengan orang normal . Seperti yang kau lihat aku ini downsindrom , tapi aku tidaklah bodoh , jadi bicaralah " ucap Luhan

Perkataan luhan tadi membuat Chanyoel tak enak hati , namun seperti kata Luhan , Chanyoel akan berbicara seperti berbicara dengan orang normal .

" aku Chanyoel , siapa namamu ?" tanya Chanyoel sembari menjabatkan tangannya

" Luhan , Xi Luhan " jawab Luhan tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Chanyoel . Chanyoel menarik tangannya dengan memanyunkan bibirnya .

" aah , begini langsung saja yah . Aku melihat tanda yang ada di tanganmu tadi . Dan lihatlah buku ini . Tanda di tanganmu sama dengan yang ada di buku ini , lihat sama kan . ada 12 tanda di buku ini , dan kemungkinan besar ada 10 orang di luar sana yang punya tanda sama dengan yang di buku ini . Kau punya dan aku juga punya . Lihatlah , benar kan ? " Jelas Chanyoel dengan sangat semangat .

" lalu ?" tanya Luhan datar

" laluuuuuu" jawab Chanyoel , ia bingung harus bilang apa . Ia menarik nafas panjang dalam hatinya bergumam ' ini tak sama dengan bicara orang normal, dia lebih menyebalkan dari orang normal , sabar Chanyoel , demi penemuan besarmu '

" lalu , mau kah kau berteman denganku dan mencari 10 orang pemilik tanda-tanda ini ? "

" benarkah Chanyoel akan jadi teman baiku dan kita menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia ? " jawab Luhan dengan lugu

" ahh , tentu , tentu saja . Setuju? " tanya Chanyoel dengan senyum yang mulai merekah

" setuju . ah Chanyoeliiiiiiii , ini Kitty temanku. Dia bilang Chanyoelii tampan " ucap Luhan sangat polos

" ohh , hallo kitty ? " ucap Chanyoel di ikuti senyum kuda .

" Luhan kau punya HP ? " tanya Chanyoel

" tidak , tapi ibu punya "

" kalau begitu ini kartu nama aku , dan peganglah buku ini . Aku akan memfoto tanda-tanda itu saja untuk petunjuk , sementara buku ini jadi petunjukmu . mengerti ? " jelas Chanyoel

" aku ambil kartu namanya Chanyoel saja yaa ? aku bisa mengingat gambar itu dengan jelas , buku ini untuk Chanyoel saja " ucap Luhan

" ahh , begitu ? baiklah "

Setelah membuat beberapa perjanjian Luhan pun pulang dengan ibunya . 3 hari lagi Chanyoel akan pergi ke rumah Luhan untuk membahasnya bersama . Luhan sangat senang mendengar hal itu sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tak ada 1 teman pun yang bermain ke rumahnya , begitu pula dengan Chanyoel ia pun senang bisa bertemu dengan Luhan

" bye bye Chanyoeliiiiii " ucap Luhan sembari terus melambaikan tangannya

Chanyoel membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuaman hangat . Tanpa Chanyoel sadari , dengan mudah Luhan masuk kedalam hatinya dan mengisi ruang kosong di dalamnya .

Luhan pulang dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan senyum yang tak hentinya mengembang dan menyebabkan pipinya terlihat sedikit cubby . Ibunya sangat senang melihat anaknya itu tertawa gembira

" apa begitu senangnya bisa mengenal Chanyoel ? "

" ehmm , tentu sajaa "

Hari sudah larut saat Chanyoel pulang setelah seharian ia beraktivitas , jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam . Chanyoel berjalan dengan cepat , bukan hanya karena ia sudah sangat ingin pulang ke rumah namun ia tak ingin berpapasan apalagi berurusan dengan gengster . Sialnya , Chanyoel bertemu dengan 3 orang gengster saat ia berjalan di gang yang sepi .

" kumohon biarkan aku pergi " ucap Chanyoel sembari terus menghindar

" berikan uangmu " ucap salah satu gengster

" hanya ada dalam mimpimu " ucap Chanyoel . Tak lebih dari 1 detik pukulan sudah mendarat di pipi chanyoel di ikuti dengan tendangan di perut ,dorongan dan tendangan yang amat keras di perut lagi . Chanyoel terjatuh dan terlihat sangat kesakitan

" uhuk, uhuk " . Mulut Chanyoel mulai mengeluarkan darah

Saat Chanyoel sudah terjatuhpun serangan tak henti menimpanya . Chanyoel mulai kehilangan kesadaran . Saat itu pula para gengster itu pergi tanpa mengambil 1 lembarpun dari Chanyoel . Chanyoel terus memperhatikan kepergian gengter itu . Dan ia terkejut saat ia melihat tanda yang sama di bukunya ada di salah satu tangan gengster itu .Namun chanyoel tak mampu untuk terjaga lagi , ia pun jatuh pingsan .

Sementara itu Chen dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan pulang . Merka baru saja menemui pelanggan yang biasa membeli barang rampokan mereka .

" kelihataanya jarimu telah membaik hyung " ucap Chen

" ehhm , sepertinya begitu . " ucap Baekhyun

"syukurlah . aku sudah ingin mengambil berlian-berlian cantik lagi "

" hyaa , jadi itu yang kau harapkan dari kesembuhanku ? " teriak Baekhyun

' emmm , tentu saja begitu . " jawab Chen dengan tertawa

" hyaa , kau ini " ucap Baekhyun sembari memukul kepala Chen namun diiringi dengan senyuman

" ahh , hyung . apa yang kau lakukan " teriak Chen. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil

" tentu bukan itu yang ku harapkan , aku tah ingin melihatmu kesakitan sepanjang malam " ucap Chen lalu memeluk hyungnya itu

Merka terus berjalan menyusuri gang-gang sepi . Merka terus berbincang dengan suasana yang sangat hangat . Meskipun bukan terlahir dari darah yang sama mereka sangatlah dekat. Berasal dari latar belakang yang sama membuat mereka melindungi satu sama lain . Saat mereka berbelok dan berjalan di gang yag berbeda langkah mereka terhenti .

" omaa , kenapa orang ini hyung "

" ayo bawa ke rumah sakit , sepertinya lukanya parah . ayo angkat dan cari taksi "

" ah , baiklah " jawab Chen

Mereka berdua membawa Chanyoel ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka tak tau siapa itu Chanyoel yang jelas yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya bahwa mereka harus segera menolongnya . Chen membuka isi tas Chanyoel untuk mencari kartu tanda pengenal atau semacamnya

" ini dia hyung , namanya Chanyoel . usiannya 20 tahun " ucap Chen

" baiklah , kau temanilah dia , aku yang mengurus administrasi " jelas Baeknyun

Chen menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi mengikuti suster dan Chanyoel. Setelah mengurus administrasi Baekhyun menyusul Chen. Di tengah perjalanan, Baekhyun sedikit berfikir ' sejak kapan aku jadi orang baik ? ah tapi ini sebuah perubahan yang baik ' gumamnya dalam hati .

" dokter masih memeriksanya ? " tanya Baekhyun

" hmmm " jawab Chen singkat

" hey , kau baik-baik saja ? "

" tentu , aku hanya kasian dengan pria itu. Apa dia di serang gengster ?"

" spertinya begitu . tenanglah dia pasti baik-baik saja " ucap Baekhyun sembari merangkul Chen

" heii , gengster benar-benar mengerikan " ucap Chen

" hyung , kita tidak sama dengan gengster kan , meskipun kita perampok ? " lanjut Chen namun dengan suara yang di pelankan .

" dasar bodoh , tentu saja tidak . kita hanya mencuri , dan kita menggunakan otak bukan kekerasan . mengerti " ucap Baekhyun sembari memukul kepala Chen

" hyuuuung , kenapa kau sangat suka memukul kepalaku ?"

" karena kau bodoh . ayo kita pulang , kita jenguk ia besok " ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi .

" hyaa , aku tidak bodoh hyung . Kalau aku bodoh kita tak akan mengambil banyak berlian " ucap Chen sambil berlari dan merangkul Hyungnya .

Sementara Chanyoel masih terbaring lemas di rumah sakit. Setelah 6 jam ia pingsan , ia pun sadarkan diri . Chanyoel memandang seluruh ruangan dan tak ada seorangpun di sana. Chanyoel meraskan sakit dan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya . ' kenapa aku di rumah sakit ? aw , perutku sakit . Siapa yang membawaku kemari ' tanya Chanyoel pada dirinya sendiri .

Sore harinya Chen dan Baekhyun berniat untuk menjenguk Chanyoel dan membawa beberapa makanan. Mereka tak punya pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan jadi mereka dengan senang hati menjenguk Chanyoel

" kita jadi menjenguknya kan ? " tanya Baekhyun

" tentu hyung. Di luar sepertinya dingin , pakailah baju yang hangat dan paki sarung tanganmu hyung . Jangan sampai kau kedinginan " ucap Chen

" baiklah , kau juga "

Tak lama merekapun segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyoel tengah tertidur lelap. Mereka tak tega harus membangunkannya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk meunggu beberapa saat sampai ia tersadar. Tak sampai 10 menit Chanyoel sudah terbangun. Chanyoel terkejut saat ia melihat dua wajah yang berada di atas kepalanya saat ia terbangun.

" omaaa " triak Chanyoel

" annyeong ? hyung ucapkan salam " ucap Chen

" aah , annyeong " ucap Baekhyun

" a-a-anyeong , kalian siapa " tanya Chanyoel bingung

" kami yang membawamu kemari jadi berterimakasihlah " ucap Baekhyun

" ohh , terimakasih, terimakasih banyak "

Merka bertiga saling berkenalan dan makan makan yang mereka bawa bersama . Chanyoel bersyukur bisa di selamatkan mereka .

" bagaimana kau bisaaa.. " ucap Chen. Belum sempat melanjutkan perkatataannya Hyungnya sudah membisikan peringatan padanya

" jangan tanyaakn soal penyebab ia seperti ini dulu, biarkan ia membaik dulu, jangan buat ia trauma" bisik Baekhyun

" hmm , aku mengerti " jawab Chen

" bagaimana bisa apa ? " tanya Chanyoel karena Chen tak melanjtkan pertanyaannya

" bagaimana bisa kau punya mata seindah itu " ucap Chen . 'pertanyaan yang bodoh ' gumam Chen dalam hati .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut, sementara Chanyoel tertawa mendengar ucapan Chen tadi . Chanyoel boleh pulang hari ini karena keadaannya telah membaik . baekhyun dan Chen mengantar Chanyoel pulang . Chanyoel tak mengetahui bahwa Chen dan Baek mempunyai tanda aneh di tangannya .

" ya tuhan , kunci rumahku hilang " ucap Chanyoel sembari terus menggeledah tasnya

" mungkin terjatuh saat kau pingsan kemarin " ucap Chen

" ah , begitu . bagaimana caraku masuk. Semua jendela terkunci ? ahh otoke, otoke ? " ucap Chanyoel resah .

" kau bisa tinggal di apartemen kita sementara sampai kau membuat kunci baru . iya kan hyung ? " ucap Chen sembari menatap Baekyun

Baekhyun melototkan matanya . Melihat reaksi hyungnya Chen pun memasang muka memohon . Namun Baekhyun masih menggelengkan kepala . Chanyoel yang melihatnya pun merasa tak enak .

" tidak papa , aku akan cari motel saja . terimaksih kalian banyak membantu . "

" kau boleh tinggal . Tapi hanya sampai kau dapatkan kunci baru " ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

" benarkah ? terimakasih " ucap Chanyoel

Chen menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis padanya . Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa mengizinkan Chanyoel tinggal di rumahnya, tapi itulah yang ia ingin lakukan .

Mereka segera pulang di ikuti Chanyoel. Chanyoel membeli beberapa baju, serta ayam dan minuman kaleng untuk mereka sebagai tanda terimakasih. Sesampainya di Apartemen merek semua membersihkan diri lalu makan bersama. Chanyoel terkejut saat ia melihat Chen dan Baekhyun memiliki tanda aneh itu .

" kalian juga memiliki tanda ini ?" ucap Chanyoel sembari memegang tangan keduanya

" hmmtt , kami mendapatkannya saat bulan purnama dan ada cahya yang masuk dalam dada kami . " jelas Chen

" ada apa dengan tanda ini . apa kau juga memilikinya ?" tanya Baekhyun

" liatlah , aku juga memilikinya . Aku juga mendapatkannya setelah mengalami hal yang sama seperti kalian. Ini adalah burung peonix , aku telah membacanya dari beberapa buku . Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil bukunya " jelas Chanyoel .

Chen dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan bingung ucapan Chanyoel . Mereka saling bertatapan dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka seakan berkata ' bagamana ini ?'. Sementara Chanyoel tengah sibuk mengambil bukunya .

" ahh , ini dia . Ada 12 tanda yang berbeda dalam buku ini , tapi mereka terletak pada 1 lingkaran yang sama. Dan menurut hipotesisku ada 8 orang di luar sana yang memiliki tanda-tanda ini selain yang dimiliki aku , kalian dan Luhan ."

" jadi kau berusaha mennemukan pemilik tanda-tanda ini ? dan siapa itu Luhan ?" tanya Chen

" ya , aku sudah mulai mencarinya 1 minggu ini . Luhan , dia adalah teman baruku yang baru kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu . Dia memiliki tanda yang ini " ucap Chanyoel sembari menunjukan lambang yang di miliki Luhan dibuku.

"sttt, ini sedikit rumit . Apa Luhan jga memperoleh tanda ini dengan cara yang sama seperti kita ?" tanya Chen lagi . sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan.

" aah , begitulah " jawab Chanyoel

" kemungkinan besar hipotesismu itu benar Chanyoel . Dan menurutku ke-8 orang yang memiliki tanda ini tak mengetahui soal tanda yang mereka miliki. Jadi akan susah untuk mencarinya" ucap Baekhyun

" awalnya aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Luhan dan kalian dalam rentan waktu yang tak terlalu jauh , aku rasa kita bisa menemukan yang lainnya dengan cepat " ucap Chanyoel .

" sudah kuduga , tanda ini memang memiliki kekuatan . hwaaa , daebak " ucap Chen kagum sembari terus memandangi tanda di tangannya itu .

" andai saja kita punya pentunjuk lebih banyak " gumam Chanyoel

" jangan terlalu di pikirkan , ayo cepat makan " ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun makan bersama dengan lahap . Tak terlihat jarak antara Chanyoel denga Chen dan Baekhyun , mereka seperti telah berteman lama . Setelah selesai makan mereka pun bersantai sembari menonton tv .

" Chanyoel , bagaimana bisa kau tergeletak di jalan dengan banyak luka seperti itu " tanya Chen

" aku di serang 3 orang gengster , mereka meminta uangku tapi aku menolaknya dan mereka memukuliku sampai aku terjatuh , merek pergi begitu saja saat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran , dan aku melihat salah satu gengster itu memiliki tanda aneh sama seperti di buku " jelas Chanyoel

"tunggu , aku melihat salah satu gengster dengan tanda aneh " ulang Chanyoel. Ia baru ingat bahawa malam itu ia bertemu dengan orang yag memiliki tanda juga

" benarkah ? kau ingat wajahnya " tanya Baekhyun

" tidak , aku nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat itu " ucap chanyoel

" kejadiannya di depan sebuah toko baju , aku rasa ada cctv di situ , kita melihatnya dari situ " ucap Baekhyun

" aku rasa aku bisa mengurus yang satu itu "

" kita serahkan saja cctv itu pada si hacker ini " ucap Baekhyun

" jadi kau Hacker ? hebat " ucap Chanyoel .

Chen dan Chanyoel pergi untuk menyadap rekaman cctv dari toko baju itu . Sementara Baekhyun mematikan bahwa rekaman cctvnya sudah dapat di lihat di komputer mereka . Setelah beberapa saat , rekaman cctvnya sudah dapat di lihat di komputer Chen .

" ayo kita lihat " ucap Chen lalu memutar rekaman cctv itu .

" heii, mengerikan sekali mereka . Kau pasti sangat ketakutan saat itu . "

Chanyoel hanya mengangguk dan terus memperhatikan rekaman itu . Ia ingi memastikan siapa dari 3 gengster itu yang memiliki tanda aneh itu . Setelah memutarnya lebih dari 5 kali , Chanyoel berhasil memastikan orangnya

" Aku rasa yang ini , aku ingat model rambutnya " ucap Chanyoel sedkit ragu

" kau yakin ? " tanya Chen

" ahh , aku rasa memang dia " ucap Chanyoel , kali ini lebih meyakinkan

" baiklah , akan aku pastikan kita menemukan orang ini dalam 1 minggu " ucap Chen mantap

" oke , bisakah kita besok kerumah Luhan , aku sudah berjanji padanya . Dia pasti akan senang jika kalian ikut . Sebelum kalian bertemu dia , dia penderita downsindrom , tapi berbicaralah layaknya berbicara dengan orang normal yah. Dia tidak suka jika ia di anggap aneh "

" baiklah, kelihatannya menarik . iya kan hyung ? " tanya Chen

" emm , ayo kita tidur . Aku lelah " Ucap Baekhyun

Mereka beritga pun tidur di depan tv bersama-sama. Tembok besar yang beberapa waktu lalu berada tepat di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini mulai roboh dimakan oleh kebersamaan mereka berdua. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, ia tersenyum kecil dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Baekhyun dan Chen yang telah berbaik hati membagi kebaikan dan tempat tinggal mereka dengannya

** 3 hari lalu , di rumah Sehun

" haaaaaaaaaa " teriak Kai saat ia baru saja bangun tidur dan melihat Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya yang tanpa baju itu

Sehun pun terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan Kai. Sehun membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Sehun masih belum menyadari bahwa ia masih tidur di atas dada Kai sejak semalam. Sehun malah mencium dada Kai yang di kiranya bantal itu dan berniat untuk tidur lagi . Namun Kai segera bangun dan menyingkirkan Kai

" hyaa , kenapa kau tidur di dadaku " ucap Kai

" haaa ? aku tak sengaja " ucap Sehun bohong , sebenarnya ia menyukai aroma kai dan dada Kai terasa hangat

" hiih , menjijikan " ucap Kai sembari menunjukan wajah yang masam

Sehun tak menjawabnya karena ia malu telah melakukan hal bodoh . Kai memakai bajunya dan ingin segera pulang karena sudah siang dan ia bisa terlambat sekolah . Kai mengambil kaos kaki di tepi pintu dan memakainya ,

" hya , Kai . Itu milikku , cepat lepaskan " teriak Sehun dan melempar bantal pada Kai

" aah . hya , kau ingin mati yah " ucap Kai , namun ia meredam emosinya dan pergi tanpa memakai kaos kaki .

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kelas, mereka bersikap seperti hari-hari biasanya , saling mengejek dan menjatuhkan . Mereka kembali bermusuhan seperti biasanya meskipun selamam mereka sempat berdamai.

Chanyoel, Baekhyun dan Chen telah berada di depan rumah Luhan , mereka datang dengan pakaian sopan dan wajah yang ramah

" ah , Chanyoel . Apa mereka teman- temanmu " tanya Ibu Luhan

" benar bibi , mereka teman-temanku . Ini Baekhyun dan ini Chen " ucap Chanyoel

" annyong bibi , saya Chen . dan ini kaka saya Baekhyun " ucap Chen

" annyong " ucap Baekhyun

" annyong . masuklah di luar dingin , masuk , masuk " jawab Ibu Luhan

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah sederhana milik Luhan dan keluarganya.

TBC

Di tunggu riviewnya yah kawan :D biar makin semangat ngetiknya .


End file.
